It's Cold
by Pixielullaby
Summary: AU one shot. Lauren's anxiety gets the best of her before Amy shows up.


Au pairing. Another M rated for the account. Sorry before hand for the weird formatting.

Disclaimer: I own a really nice pair of sunglasses. These characters are not those sunglasses.

* * *

It's cold.

Her eyes snap open at the realization that the space next to her is empty.

There's a dip in the mattress and pillow next to her, and the blanket is a mess, but reaching out to feel it, she finds that the space is still warm.

Her hand is shaking as she pulls it away and so is the rest of her body and she knows better than anyone, that it's not _that_ cold.

 _'It's the first_ _night..'_

She thinks as she wraps her half of the blanket impossibly tight around her shoulders.

She looks around the room, it's dark as fuck, and she can't see anything besides the mannequin in between the doors, because of the single strip of moonlight left by the slightly open curtains.

She's still shaking and her breath catches because honestly, how long has she been gone, if the bed's still warm?

She peers over the edge, attempting to see clothes -when there are none, not even hers- thrown across the floor, and by then she's already having a panic attack, because this is not her bed, and she's alone, and she's terrified.

 _'It was_ _ **our**_ _first night_ '

She thinks she can hear the panic, even in her thoughts, and this silence is killing her, it really is.

It's deafening and the darkness doesn't help, because she's drowning without her, and she absolutely can't breathe in or out, she can't move or do anything other than lay there and shake.

The floor creeks once and she finally manages to swallow whatever it was choking her, in order to take a deep breath.

She feels the bed dip behind her and a hand rests on her hip over the comforter.

"You're awake." A voice whispers and she hates the way it sounds because she can't figure out what it means.

The noise she lets out it the worst combination of a gasp and a whisper and quite possibly a sob, but before long there's a body crawling over her and into her line of vision.

The look on the other girl's face is pure terror as she realizes the situation.

"Oh, babe." She chokes out and she pulls the shaking girl against her.

She pushes at the contact, not wanting to be held.

Her lips press to a strained neck and start to suck and bite at the throbbing vein beneath her tongue.

She hears a moan rip into the cold, dark silence, and her hands stop shaking, instead finding purpose at the hem of a very thin pair of panties.

The blanket is gone by now and if she weren't busy, she'd probably have cared, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it at the moment.

She didn't have the patience to actually remove the underwear, that weren't there when she fell asleep.

Instead, she simply pushed them to the side, shoving two fingers in her girlfriend's already soaked and throbbing core.

" _Baby_." It was loud and desperate because, Jesus, this escalated quickly.

She was pumping hard and fast, whilst continuing to make good use of her mouth across a slightly tan chest, biting and licking every inch she could.

Hips started bucking to meet her, and she somehow found the strength to hold them down with only one hand, while simultaneously digging her nails into heated skin.

" _Oh,_ _ **fuck**_ _! Lauren, don't stop!_ _ **Please**_ _, don't fucking stop!_ " Tears were falling from her eyes as she literally cried out to the smaller girl.

Most people would be bothered if their lover were crying during sex, but she knew that tone, even though she'd only just heard it earlier today.

It was pleasure.

Pure, undeniable pleasure, and she still couldn't believe that she's the one who initiated that.

" _ **Lauren!**_ " It was more of a whining, high-pitched scream than anything else.

She didn't even know her voice was capable of making that noise before tonight, but she wasn't complaining about it as her girlfriend's back arched completely off the mattress.

She pumped hard and fast, not even flinching or slowing down as she added another finger and watched her lover cum, and cum, and once more because she just wouldn't stop and apparently, she's really good at this.

Not until the other blonde's body started convulsing did she attempt to slow down because the look on Amy's face was as if she'd just seen god.

" _Hm-Hmm_.." She hummed as her breath caught.

Amy grabbed her wrist before she could completely remove it and slowly pulled the small fingers out of her swollen center.

She pulled them to her mouth and started sucking on one, making sure it was thoroughly clean.

The other two were wiped off on the underwear, than were soon discarded and thrown off the bed.

She found herself being hauled to her knees above her girlfriend's face.

She suddenly just realized that she was still bare from earlier, not caring at this point.

She could already feel herself dripping, just remembering Amy's voice, and feeling her hot breath in such a sensitive area.

She felt a single finger slowly, achingly slowly, entering her burning heat, pressing hard against that _one_ spot.

" _Oh_." She hissed, taking a handful of dirty blonde hair between her fingers.

" _Beg me._ " She felt, more than heard being whispered from beneath her.

"Uh-" She choked out before that teasing finger pushed back into her, only slightly faster and much harder.

The rest of the words turned into desperate whimpering.

The finger was removed and replaced with a hot, wet tongue.

It was rough yet smooth and she could feel it flicking inside of her and it felt so fucking good.

Nails dug into her ass cheeks as Amy attempted to pull her closer and it worked.

She felt like she was drowning again only this time it felt good.

Her hips started to grind down on the mouth below her and before she knew it, Amy's tongue was gone.

Suddenly there were lips around her clit, sucking hard and tugging slightly, and she almost slowed down before two fingers plunged deep into her slick, tight center.

She counted two full pumps before she started seeing spots and seconds later, she reaching for anything solid to hold onto while Amy fucked her senseless.

" _Fuck my brains out._ " She demanded through a clenched jaw to the girl underneath her.

Amy started pumping harder and she felt her stomach tighten.

She closed her eyes and started to shake, in the best way.

She felt the rush of heat coarse through her veins as she came harder than she ever has onto Amy's fingers before collapsing on the bed next to her.

She laid down on her back and panted as Amy crawled back between her legs, softly but surely licking and sucking up every drop of cum she could.

She glanced down at her girlfriend, pushing a few stands of Amy's hair back as she ran her fingers through it.

Amy slowly dipped her tongue back into her still throbbing center and she couldn't help but moan softly in approval.

She relaxed as her lover's tongue explored her extremely sensitive core.

She watched as Amy's head bobbed a few times, attempting to milk every last drop of her, like it was a delicacy.

She licked her lips as the taller girl finally started placing soft kisses up her body until their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss.

She moaned slightly, due to the new taste in her mouth that was most likely her own taste.

No wonder Amy was so greedy about it, it might as well be a delicacy.

"I love you." Amy smiled as they finally broke apart.

"Just don't leave okay?" She whispered, looking into shining green eyes, even through the dark.

Amy moved to grabbed the blanket before throwing it over everything that needed covered just in case.

She laid her head against Lauren's chest to listen to her heart beat.

It was even now, so was her breathing, and she wasn't shaking anymore.

"I promise."

She ran her fingers through the taller girl's hair, and closed her eyes, pulling the blanket up just a little.

After all, it's still a little cold.

* * *

A/N. Another one shot but just keep all of these projects in mind guys! I'm working really hard, I promise! Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions! I read EVERYTHING! I love seeing your ideas and thoughts! Tell me what you think!


End file.
